dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
How To Kill Off Your Party
So, do you hate the party you are traveling with? Need to get rid of that horrible ship? Well, here's your solution. You gotta kill them off. So, here are some stupid things you can do to get your party killed. Side Note: My party has attempted and have done almost all of these things in the past year. We have proven that they work, and I sure hope I don't have to add anymore to this page. Be Stupid There are many ways to be good at D&D, but I will tell you how to be stupid. This is known to get rid of the party very fast. We have done a LOT of these very things, because we where joking (I sure hope so, I don't want to die). Here are some ideas for roleplaying when trying to kill off your party. Your Party Is Getting Near Something Evil Some Ideas: Walk in- ''This idea is very good when there is any evil temple or such. We have learned that you might find a minor god of evil, or giant weapon used for wiping out your foes. Break the thing containing it, letting it lose on your party. They may have a chance of winning this fight though, but whatever you do, DON'T SEND IT BACK! ''Push people up to the untested door- ''This again only works for evil temples, because evil objects don't have doors most the time. Most doors will have a spell on them, killing or harming the party. Do this to everyone in your party, making sure to come from behind. ''Call out "Fight Me!" Very Loud-'' This will make the DM send something at you. Make sure you do this when your party is hiding or after you all hear a noise. These times will attract more monsters then other times. Places and things that radiate evil are one of the best places to do this. ''Pick up or have a member in your party, an evil item- ''There's an item, it's evil. What do you do? Have a party member pick it up, and run away! Evil items do damage a lot of the time, so this is a great way to kill off your party! On the other hand, you can pick up this item and throw it at your party member(s). Your Entering A Dungeon Some Ideas: ''"Fight Me" Call-'' "Fight me" can be used in many ways, this being one of them. Entering a monster filled dungeon is one of the best times to do this. All you have to do is say the words... ''Shatter Glass-'' Before I get into this, I would like to thank the person who made the shatter glass edit a thing! But, anyway, back to our dark matters (not to be confused with Dark Matter). Shattering glass will get the attention of anything in a dungeon. It is loud, and not a normal sound you hear in a dungeon. This will start a fight for sure. ''Push People into what you think is a trap-'' Dungeons are almost always filled with traps, and if you just happen to spot what you think is a trap, then now may be your only chance. For all you know it could be a pit of spikes that your "friend" lands in. ''Make loud sounds- This is a very basic method of getting monsters to notice you. Maybe on that stealth check you can tilt your die to the number one. Or maybe your yelling at the table during silent play. Either way, you will make loud sounds. Lands Of Any Type Some Ideas: ''Make Loud Sounds-'' We have just covered this so I have no reason to truly go over it. But this will, again, attract that unwanted attention you want for your party. ''Scare off the food when hunting-'' You have been out of the food you packed for a few days. So, some people are told to go hunt. You tell the DM that you would like to go with them. When you see something that might be editable, yell at the top of your lungs, scaring it away, and attracting monsters. ''Make A Huge Fire-'' It's getting cold and dark out, so you say you will make a fire for the party. You take as much things as you can find, more then needed, and light it on fire. This will attract many monsters, but some might be kept a bay (that's very sad). Other Some Ideas: Fights Your being stupid payed off, or the DM sprang a monster on you. But, that being beside the point, you are in a fight. No matter what class you are, you can do damage within your party. Fighting is one of the best times to do damage. Spells Some Ideas: ''Put it next to your party-'' A lot of spells have a space that they cover, a range of what they effect. You can put one on or near your party. This means you can do damage to them when you attack the monster. This may prove helpful in your getting rid of the party. ''Put a spell over the monster or creature-'' There are some spells that let you control other beings. If you have one of these spells, try to cast it on the monster. You can make it attack targeted people each turn it has, damaging your party. Weapons Some ideas: ''Try to hit the monster, but hit your teammate-'' You pick up your mighty weapon of choice to strike at the monster, but "miss" and hit your teammate. This way you can pretend you where trying to help, but just messed up in the attack. ''Use the highest number you rolled, to hit a teammate-'' You have just rolled a nat. 20. You look around and see that one player. That one person. That buggs you sooo much, and use your roll to attack their person. They will get mad at you, but you can tell them that their person bugged you too much. Out Of Roleplay This is the time when you can try and change somethings about your game that you don't like. If something is bothering you, talk to the DM or other players, or use the methods above. Like killing everyone! Talk with the DM Some ideas: ''Tell him/her to give you more powerful monsters- ''You might want to kill off your party still, so you go ahead and ask for more powerful monsters. You talk with the DM about this, to see what they think. Try to be as convincing as you can be. ''Tell Them To Stop What You Don't Like In The Game-'' Ask the DM to talk with the other players to try and get them to stop something, or ask if the DM could change something about the game. This might help you a lot if you want to stop something. Talk With The Other Roleplayers Some ideas: ''Tell them to change somethings that you don't like about their character/help them inprove their character-'' The thing that's bugging you might be about someones character, like the voice they use, or if their is something involving you that you don't like. This might be the way to go about solving your problems with the game. ''Give them some of the other dumb ideas you found on this page-'' Form your team with other players to try and end the party. Give them some of the ideas you have seen here today, and turn them to your side. Away from the light. A Short Message I hope that I may have been of some help. Some of the things listed under stupid are things that my party members did. I would like to thank my friends for giving me some of the ideas. I hope our barbarian comes out of the temple alive. Oh, wait. THATS A HUGE BATTLE MONSTER! SEND IT BACK! (Side note: I, Magentacrow, made this wiki page. This was mostly a joke, but take my advise, if you dare).